Proposal
by upperstorykid
Summary: Ichigo ngelamar Rukia.. muahahahaha one-shot


**Author Notes:** tau ah -_-

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is not my own

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki

Nama itu sekarang hanyalah kenangan. Sekarang ia sudah meninggal. Renji Abarai mengkonsounya dan membawa jiwa lelaki itu ke Soul Society sampai ke Rukon'gai.

5 tahun kemudian Ichigo telah berhasil menempuh ujian sekolah Shinigami dan langsung diangkat, tidak tanggung-tanggung, menjadi kapten divisi 13, menggantikan Jushirou Ukitake yang sudah pensiun menjadi shinigami dan memutuskan untuk tinggal dengan tenang bersama istrinya, Unohana Retsu. Saat itu juga Ichigo langsung mengangkat gadis yang sangat disayanginya menjadi wakit kaptennya, Rukia Kuchiki.

* * *

Suatu hari di kantor divisi 13, Seireitei, Soul Society

"Rukia, bantu aku mengerjakan laporan ini." suruh Ichigo sambil meletakkan 1/4 laporannya kepada Rukia Kuchiki, wakil kapten divisi 13 yang sedang termenung menatap keluar jendela kantornya. Entah apa yang sedang dipikirkannya, tetapi kelihatannya hal itu benar-benar berat.

".................."

"Rukia,"

"................................."

"RUKIA!" setelah kesabarannya habis, Ichigo akhirnya meneriaki wakil kaptennya itu.

"Waa! A-apa, taicho?" sahut Rukia spontan karena kaget.

"Kau tidak mendengarku apa? Bantu aku mengerjakan l-a-p-o-r-a-n i-n-i." ucap Ichigo dengan mengeja kata 'laporan ini' sambil memukul kepala Rukia dengan kertas laporan tadi dengan pelan.

"....................."

"Ada apa? cepat ambil dan kerjakanlah." ucap Ichigo sambil melanjutkan laporannya.

"..... Ichigo. Boleh aku.. bicara sesuatu..? Aku bukan ingin berbicara seperti pembicaraan antara ketua dan anak buahnya, tetapi antar.."

"Ya, ya, cepat katakan. Aku menunggumu." ucap Ichigo sambil menghentikan kegiatannya dan kemudian meletakkan pandangannya pada Rukia.

"Mmm..... k-kita sudah lama berpacaran, kan.. nii-sama dan Isshin-san pun telah merestui kita, kan.. jadi.. aku.." Rukia agak ragu untuk melanjutkan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Ayo cepat katakan, laporan menunggu.." perhatian Ichigo kali ini agak teralih antara Rukia dan laporannya. Masalahnya tenggat waktunya tinggal 3 hari lagi sedangkan laporan yang harus dikerjakannya masih ada 100 lembar lagi.

".... ayo kita menikah." kali ini Rukia mengatakannya dengan yakin tanpa ragu. Ichigo yang sedang menyeruput tehnya tidak sengaja menyemburkan teh itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Pff-apa!?" responnya kaget setelah selesai mengelap teh tumpah itu dari mulutnya.

"Sssst! Jangan teriak!" ucap Rukia panik sembari menutupi mulut Ichigo.

"Lamaran macam apa itu? Itu adalah lamaran terburuk yang pernah kudengar," bisik Ichigo agak malu.

"Dan menurutku kau pasti bisa melakukannya lebih baik dariku!" balas Rukia kesal.

"Kalau itu yang terbaik yang kau bisa lakukan, tentu saja iya, bodoh.." balas Ichigo lagi. Darah Rukia mulai naik, akhirnya mereka berdua malah bertengkar, seperti biasa.

"JANGAN BERISIK! AKU JUGA SEDANG MENGERJAKAN LAPORAN!" Hitsugaya menggebrak pintu kantor divisi 13 dengan penuh amarah.

"Ma.. maaf Hitsugaya-taicho.." pinta Ichigo dan Rukia bersamaan.

"Baiklah. Lain kali jangan begini lagi ya. Terimakasih." ucap Hitsugaya tenang, kemudian balik berjalan ke kantornya.

"....ya sudah, kita damai dulu," usul Ichigo sambil menghela napas berat, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya dan lalu memberikannya pada Rukia.

"Apa ini?" tanya Rukia yang penasaran dengan isi kotak kecil yang diberikan Ichigo.

"Bersiaplah dari sekarang." ucap Ichigo singkat, membuat Rukia makin penasaran. Setelah membuka kotak tersebut, Rukia tertawa.

"Ka.. kalau tidak mau, kembalikan!" kata Ichigo gelagapan sambil mencoba mengambil balik kotak yang berisi cincin tunangan tersebut dari tangan Rukia.

"Tidak.. bukan begitu.. hihihi.. maksudku, apa cincin ini agak kecil?" ucap Rukia sembari membandingkan ukuran jari manisnya dengan cincin tersebut.

"Ya, ya sudah.. kembalikan saja padaku.." ucap Ichigo sambil menggaruk dagunya. Tiba-tiba Rukia memberikan kotak itu ke tangan Ichigo sambil berjalan keluar.

"Eh?"

"Kalau begitu, kau juga 'sebaiknya bersiap-siap', tuan Kurosaki." ucap Rukia sambil tertawa kecil, kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangan kerja divisinya.

"Apa sih.. memangnya aku akan membunuhnya kalau tidak mengambil kotak.. ini." ucap Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Saat ia membuka kotak tersebut, cincin yang ada di dalamnya tidak ada.

Sementara itu, diluar, Rukia sedang mengamati cincin yang sedang dipakainya sambil tersenyum kecil.

* * *

WTH is this waakakaka

Saya bikin ini waktu lagi males~ hemm, minna-saaaaaaan aku minta maaf karena ga ngeupload-upload Fate " padahal saya udah janji di status FB kalo saya mau ngapdet bulan lalu, tapi malah jadi begini buseett-_-

Maaf banget ya! m(__)m


End file.
